


The Love of the Old Soul

by SpaceIdiot



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series, Star Trek: The Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Angst and Feels, Bones had a kid, Domestic Fluff, Family Fluff, Fluff, Growing Old Together, M/M, McSpirk - Freeform, Multi, Old Married Couple, Old Souls, Polyamory, marrried mcspirk, possible eventual mild smut, so does Spock
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:49:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22736731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpaceIdiot/pseuds/SpaceIdiot
Summary: Old married Spock, Kirk, and Bones fluff and maybe a little angst. Rambles.
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Leonard "Bones" McCoy/Spock, Leonard "Bones" McCoy & Original Female Character(s), Spock & Original Male Character
Kudos: 21





	The Love of the Old Soul

Spock, as usual, was up before Jim. He moved around the kitchen washing and putting away last night’s dishes, the tea kettle just about to boil. The steam hissed, and he picked it up off the stove. He and Jim had decided on a very old fashioned house when they’d moved in together. Doing dishes and cooking their own food gave them something to do, rather than relying on a replicator. Spock poured the hot water over a bag of his favorite Vulcan blend tea. He couldn’t stop himself from humming as he moved out to the porch and made himself comfortable, leaning back and waiting for his tea to steep. He closed his eyes, the first beams of the morning sun spilling over the horizon and warming his face. The the sound of the sliding door moving open caused him to sit up and open his eyes.  
“Good morning, T'hy'la,” Spock said.  
Kirk lowered his fingers to graze Spock’s in a good morning kiss.  
“Good morning,” he said. His eyes were still narrow and his hair was curly and half in his eyes. He blinked at the horizon. “It never stops being beautiful,” he said.  
Spock looked up at him. “Nor do you, Jim.”  
Jim grinned and sat down next to the Vulcan. “I haven’t shaved in two days, I’m wearing ratty old pajamas, and I’m pretty sure it’s been at least three days since I showered.”  
A smile played around Spock’s lips. “As much as I find your physical form attractive,” he said, “You ought to know by now that it is you that I love, not what you look like.”  
Jim slouched in his chair and folded his hands over his protruding stomach. “You do know how to flatter a man.”  
“I try, Captain.”  
Jim looked at Spock. “Captain,” he said. “Still, after all these years.”  
“Old habits die hard,” Spock replied.  
Kirk smiled.  
"Doctor McCoy is coming today," Spock said, taking a sip of his tea.  
"He should be here around lunch time," Kirk nodded. He didn't even bother protesting the fact that Spock was calling the man that they had been married to for 15 years by his title and last name. It wasn't worth the effort. It was in Spock's nature.  
Bones didn't live with them regularly. He'd come for a few weeks at a time, or sometimes just a weekend visit. It wasn't for lack of them asking him to, or lack of his love for them. It's just what he preferred, and so it's what they did.  
Kirk stood up, grunting.  
"You should stretch more often, Jim," Spock said.  
Jim winked. "You weren't complaining of my unfexibility last night."  
Spock huffed. "Go get a shower."  
Kirk held up his hands playfully. "Alright, alright! I guess I ought to look at least halfway decent for Beth Anne."  
Spock raised his eyebrows. "Is she coming?"  
"Didn't I say? Bones asked if he could bring her and I said why not? Do you mind?"  
Spock shook his head. "No I welcome her presence. She is a very bright young woman."  
Jim smiled.  
Spock drank his tea while Jim showed. He went inside and put this mug in the sink and they spent the morning making sure the house was clean and the extra bedroom was ready for their younger guest. Bones would always join them in the master bedroom when he came.  
When Bones arrived, Jim greeted him with a hug and a kiss and Spock gave Bones a kiss on the cheek. Beth Anne hugged Jim and Spock, and they all went inside together and made themselves comfortable in the living room.  
Spock and Kirk listened attentively as Beth Anne told them about her academy classes.  
"I don't know how the hell she got interested in going into Starfleet!" Bones huffed, throwing a hand in the air. "I can't imagine I ever said anything good about it."  
Jim laughed. "Come on now, Bones," he said. "You wouldn't have met us if you didn't!"  
Bones rolled his eyes.  
"I want to have adventures, Daddy," Beth Anne smile, crossing her legs. "Like you and Papa Jim and Yatau."  
"It is not always so adventurous," Spock said. "There are dangers."  
She didn't seem to pay much attention to what Spock said. "I want to be a captain!" She said, "I'll get all kinds of tips from the best Starfleet Captain ever!"  
"Oh no!" Bones shook his head. "Please Beth Anne he's already got a big enough ego."  
Jim laughed. "It's not easy to be a Captain," he said. "There's a great deal of responsibility that goes along with it. You have to look out for the wellbeing of your crew."  
Beth Anne nodded. "I understand," she said solemnly. "Daddy tells me all the time."  
Bones held up his hands in protest. "I'm only telling her the truth."  
"Perhaps we should think of another topic," Spock said.  
"Yatau's right," Beth Anne nodded. "We didn't come here to argue."  
"I'm not arguing," Bones protested.  
Spock sent him a sharp glance.  
"Fine, fine." Bones folded his arms.  
"Perhaps, Beth Anne," Spock said, "You would like me to teach you a new song on the piano?"  
Beth Anne smiled. "Yeah!"  
She jumped up from her seat and followed Spock into the other room. Bones stood and walked out to the porch, leaning on the railing. Jim came up behind him and put his hand on his shoulder.  
"She means more to me than anything in the world," Bones breathed. "I couldn't - Starfleet is dangerous. If I lost her…"  
"Bones," Jim said gently. "I know it's hard."  
"How could you?" Bones snapped. "She's not your daughter."  
Jim took a step back and blinked back the sudden urge to cry.  
"I'm sorry- I'm sorry Jim," Bones corrected quickly. "She's all our daughter, but…"  
Jim nodded. "I know. She's your blood child. You raised her, trained her, were there for every part of her growing up. Spock and I love her too, but we'll never be as close to her as you are."  
Bones lowered his head into his hands. "I remember when the nurse came out to me and told me that it had been a success. That I was going to have a little girl. All mine. I hadn't been so excited in I couldn't even remember how long. She's part of me, Jim. And not just like a normal parent - they took my DNA, just me, and made her."  
"It's a miracle of science," Jim said gently. "If you lost her, it would be like losing a part of your own soul."  
Jim's eyes fell to the floor. He thought of his own son, how he had died to save Spock, and, as it turned out, the woman who had carried and raised Spock's child.  
"Having children… it's hard. One of the hardest things anyone can do. But goddamn if it isn't worth it."  
Bones half smile. "Men like us weren't supposed to get the chance to have families," he said.  
Jim patted his shoulder. "Clearly we were," he said. "Because here we are. You and Beth Anne, Spock and I, Saavik and Turak - we may be spread across planets, but we're still family." The two of them stood a moment, looking out across the hills that surrounded the little house. "What do you say we go back inside? See what kind of trouble the kids are getting into?"  
Jim winked. Bones laughed. "You can't let the two of them alone for very long or some kind of mischief will get started."


End file.
